zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars Angels
The Mars Angels are a trio of female miscreants who pilot modified LEVs. Members Unlike BIS, the Mars Angels do not appear to be a resistance group. Ares Enduwa refers to them as "nouveau-riche thrill seekers" and it is implied that they have a cult following of admirers, Tadamichi E. Yukito among them, but do not fight for political purposes . Oddly, they were able to identify BIS by the mere fact that they possessed an Orbital Frame, when most Orbital Frames were reputed to have been in BAHRAM's possession. Cubick Noyce Cubick is the eldest of the "Mars Angels" at 29 years old. She zips around space in her custom-built LEV in pursuit of eligible bachelors, even considering Cage Midwell and contemplating their relationship if he were a little older. She is naturally beautiful, but her looks are also a product of unthinkable effort and an arsenal of makeup. She complains a lot and is not too fond of Palme, preferring to call her "Ms. Palme". According to the Mars Angels Fan Club Newsletter, her height is 5'9", her measurements are 38-25-33, and she keeps her weight a secret. Her favorite stone is champagne-colored fancy diamond and she dislikes sweat. Digit Carlyle Digit is the youngest of the Mars Angels at 19 years old. She has a high-pitched voice, and is loudmouthed and talkative. She idolizes Cubick and is not afraid to speak her mind, even mouthing off to Palme at certain times. According to the Mars Angels Fan Club Newsletter, her height is 5'4", her measurements are 34-25-30, and she is not willing to talk about her weight. She likes anything that she can eat with her hands and dislikes being hungry. Palme Winston Palme is the introverted middle "sister" of the Mars Angels at 24 years old. She is good-looking, and is described as mysterious and with a unique charm about her, but cannot seem to land a boyfriend due to personality issues. She also seems to like older men, as she was attracted to the rough-looking Warren Lumenlux upon seeing him appear. She is well-trained in hexes and divination, and remembers every person who has done her wrong, what they did, and when. According to the Mars Angels Fan Club Newsletter, her height is 5'6", her measurements are 36-27-38, and her weight is unknown. Her ideal man is Aleister Crowley and she dislikes direct sunlight. Synopsis The Mars Angels appear during one mission in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars, where they team up with BIS to destroy a squadron of unmanned fighters at a military base. Despite their apparent purpose as minor comic relief characters, they are among the most influential of characters in the game. If the player fails to beat them in a contest to see who can destroy more fighters, they do not give BIS the vital information which they can use to bring Dezeele Zephyrs's crimes to light, and the storyline takes the 24-scene path. Gallery Cubick.png|Cubick, one of the members of the Mars Angels Cubick CharaRef1.png Cubick_CharaRef2.png Cubick_CharaRef3.png Cubick_CharaRef4.png Digit.png|Digit, one of the members of the Mars Angels Digit_CharaRef1.png Digit_CharaRef2.png Digit_CharaRef3.png Palme.png|Palme, one of the members of the Mars Angels Palme_CharaRef1.png Palme_CharaRef2.png Palme_CharaRef3.png Palme_CharaRef4.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub